warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
FireClan's Short Warrior Spoofs
Hey folks, FireClan here. Today, I come at you with a collection of a few short spoofs from my understanding of the Warriors series. Instead of making these on their own pages, I wanted to compile them all into one. I hope these make you guys and gals laugh. Enjoy! Warriors Cats on: What is Love? Half Moon: Love is... To wait for all of time to be with them again. Bramblestar: Love is understanding and forgiving them. Squirrelflight: Love is taking on a responsibility and protecting them at all costs. Stormfur: Love is giving up your whole world and leaving everything behind to be with them. Thrushpelt: Love is putting someones needs before your wants. Ashfur: LOVE IS TRYING TO MURDER HER FATHER AND BURN HER KITS ALIVE BECAUSE SHE REJECTS YOU! Bramblestar: ... Squirrelflight: ... Jayfeather: Jesus Ashfur, calm down. Yellowfang: DON'T YOU JUDGE HIM! HE ONLY LOVES TOO MUCH! A Quick Ashfur Rant Friendly reminder that Ashfur worked with Hawkfrost and caused Firestar to lose one of his lives with the intention of killing him outright. Friendly reminder that Ashfur threatened the lives of his Clan's medicine cat and two warriors. Friendly reminder that Ashfur was unapologetic about both of these things. Friendly reminder that Ashfur has stated that he had no love for his Clan or the warrior code. Friendly reminder that Hollyleaf had just had her entire world destroyed by Ashfur; everything she believed in and care about was just thrown out the window. He didn't just "love too much". And yes I'm ready for the next-level hate from Ashfur fans. Talltail's Tall Tale Talltail: And so Barkface, that's what I've been up to since I've been gone. Barkface: Well that sure was a good story. Talltail: Thanks! Barkface: I can't really believe it happened though. Talltail: What? But it happened! Barkface: I don't know man it seems like a Talltail to me. Talltail: ... Barkface: A Talltail. Talltail: ... Barkface: I said a Talltail. Talltail: Oh no I heard you. 4 Warrior Cats Quotes "I think she's losing interest. Should I kill her kids?" - Ashfur probably "What are those?" ''- Brambleclaw, Midnight: Page 198 (Seriously) "I'm not a bad guy. I'm just hot for Blackstar." - Sol probably "Ravioli ravioli, make me the leaderoli." - Tigerstar probably ShadowClan's in The Dumps Brokenstar: Man, this sickness sucks. Why is ShadowClan so down in the DUMPS? Blackfoot: Ha ha! Runningnose: Brokenstar we're all dying. List of Things we Warriors fans like to Argue About # Scourge's collar # Dovewing's eyes # Ashfur's place in StarClan # Crack ships # Lemons # Leafpool or Feathertail being Crowfeather's "Favorite" The Truth about Ravenpaw Bluestar: Where's Ravenpaw? Firepaw: ... Ravenpaw: C'MON TELL THEM I'M DEAD! 2 Bad Warriors Puns # After Whitestorm died, ThunderClan sure had a ''bone to pick with BloodClan. # I bet Ashfur was ''dying ''to reveal what he knew about Squirrelflight's kits. My Clan Descriptions ThunderClan: Where anything and everything important goes down. ShadowClan: Said to be cold-hearted killers, but are actually pretty cuddly once you get to know them. WindClan: They like running and have anger issues. RiverClan: Do not get attached to these guys. The will die at the first signs of affection shown toward them. Lionblaze is Making His Way Downtown Lionblaze: Making my way downtown. Walking fast. Tigerstar: Hello. Lionblaze: WALKING FASTER. How The "Fire" Prophecy Really Went Down Bluestar: Wow Spottedleaf, look at all these stars! How many do you think there are? Spottedleaf: Like ten. Bluestar: Cool,